


Aim to Please

by Princess976



Series: Intimate Encounters [9]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Fingerfucking, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Masturbation, No Compulsion Marcel is Just Sexy, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Other, Reader Experiments with Girl and Likes It, Stranger Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess976/pseuds/Princess976
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You head to the French Quarter for a night out. You meet Carrie on the dance floor and the two of you become fast friends. A handsome stranger with a beautiful smile buys you a drink and you and Carrie find out what can happen when single girls go out alone in New Orleans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aim to Please

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: So here is the latest encounter. This isn't what I intended at all but it's what came out. I'm sorry if it not for some of you, no I'm not sorry. Personally I think this is a good encounter. Trust me when I say you get done right! Have I steered you wrong yet!?**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Also if anyone has any ideas about a Kol encounter let me know. I'm hitting a block when it comes to that particular Original.**

You wandered through the French Quarter looking for fun. You fell in love with the city when you moved there a month ago. The city felt alive to you and you love the feeling. You sat down at the bar and ordered a Hand Grenade. You finished your drink and went to the dance floor. You began to dance, alone. You got lost in the music. For some reason the music in New Orleans affected you that way. You could feel it in your soul.

You hadn't really made any friends but you don't let that keep you from going out. Even though it probably should. A single girl shouldn't wander the streets of this city alone.

You feel someone dancing behind you. When you turn you are surprised to see the girl you sat next to at the bar. You shrug your shoulders and keep dancing. After a few more songs the two of you head back to the bar.

"Hi," she said with a smile.

"Hi," you responded.

"I'm Carrie," she introduced herself.

"I'm Y/N," you said.

"Nice to meet you, Y/N," she said, "are you here alone?" She asked.

"Yeah, what about you?" You inquired.

"Yep, I probably shouldn't be. I've heard bad things happen to women who go out alone. They tend to be easy targets but I got my pepper spray," Carrie said brandishing her key chain.

"I know what you mean. I'm new in town and don't know anybody. I'm not going to let that stop me from enjoying the infamous New Orleans night life," you told her.

"At least we found each other tonight," Carrie said.

"Yeah, let's stick together tonight," you suggested.

"Deal," Carrie said as the two of you sealed your pact with a vodka shot. You and Carrie took shots and danced together. You talked about your lives in New Orleans. Your jobs and anything else you could think of to talk about.

"Y/N, I think that guy is watching you," Carrie said.

"What guy?"you asked.

"At the end of the bar," she said. "No! No don't," she admonished.

"If I don't look how will I know he's watching?" You asked her.

"Trust me. He's watching. And he's gorgeous!" Carrie said. The bartender sat two shots in front of you and Carrie.

"From the gentleman at the end of the bar," he said pointing to the man Carrie thought was watching you. Both you and Carrie lifted your glass to him as a thank you and were rewarded with a beautiful smile.

"Oh my, he is SO FINE!" Carrie said as she hopped off her stool.

"Where are you going?" You asked her.

"All will be revealed," she said as she signaled to the bartender.

"What can I get you?" he asked.

"Send that man a refill of whatever he's drinking and tell him to join my friend and I on the dance floor," Carrie said with a wink and pulled you from your stool. She led you to the dance floor and pressed herself against you. She placed her knee between your legs and pulled you flush to her.

"Carrie, what are you doing?" You whispered.

"Putting on a show! Is he watching?" She whispered. You looked to the bar and sure enough his eyes were glued to the both of you.

"Yeah, he's watching," You told her.

"Good," she said as she ran her hands along your sides.

"What agree we doing?" You asked as Carrie ground against you.

"Dancing," she purred in your ear.

"Oh," you said.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Carrie asked seriously.

"Not exactly. I just don't get why all of a sudden you're touching me differently," you told her honestly.

"Come with me," Carrie said leading you to the ladies room. Once inside she gestured for you to sit on one of the couches in the outer area.

"OK, what?" You asked. Carrie sat next to you but not too close.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you," she started, "I thought the guy at the bar was looking at you, and I was jealous. I came out tonight to drink, dance and maybe take somebody home with me," she explained.

"Carrie you're beautiful. You should have left me alone and focused on you," you told her.

"Thanks. But you're fun and I was, am, having fun with you. But I haven't explained the dancing. When he sent us both a shot I got an idea. I should have told you before I put it into action," she said thoughtfully.

"What idea?" You asked not following.

"He was watching us both. Maybe he hadn't decided which one of us he's mor interested in so I thought I'd give him another option," she told you.

"What option?" You asked slowly.

"Don't choose. Take us both," Carrie said sexily.

"What? Are you serious? I can't believe you said that! What makes you think I'd be OK with that?" You burst out.

"I'm sorry. I didn't known it would be uncomfortable for you. We can let him choose. I should've asked you first but," she said but didn't finish.

"But...," you prompted.

"But I think that it could be fun. You said you wanted new experiences. I'm pretty sure threesome falls into the category of new experience," she stated honestly.

"Have you ever done this before? You asked curious.

"Threesome, no. A girl, yes," Carrie answered honestly.

"Oh. Well I haven't done either and I don't know...," you said lamely.

"Y/N, I don't want to pressure you. I'm sorry I even suggested it," Carrie said contrite.

"No it's OK, it's flattering," you told her with a smile, "I have to think about it," you told her.

"OK, that's fair," Carrie said as she pulled you form the couch. She hugged you close her hands ghosting to your ass where she gave a light squeeze. She stepped back took your hand and led the way back to the dance floor.

Once you returned to the dance floor Carrie danced close but not touching. You missed her being next to you. You moved closer to her. She smiled and moved behind you. You put your arms up and Carrie caressed your sides. You found yourself wondering what her touch would feel like against tour bare skin. You surprised yourself with your thoughts. You realized as you danced with Carrie that being with a girl was one of those fantasies you never admitted to actually having, not even to yourself. Decision made you turned around to face Carrie.

You leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I want to be with you tonight. With or without that guy from the bar."

Carrie looked at you searching your face to see if you were serious. Whatever she saw in your face convinced her because she kissed you.

You tensed at first but then gave in to the sensations of Carrie's lips sliding against yours. She nipped your lip and when you gasped she slid her tongue into your mouth. Your tongue dueled with hers and you couldn't believe how good it felt to kiss a girl. She broke them kiss and glanced at the bar.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about the guy from the bar not joining us," she said.

"Why?" You asked.

"Look," she said. You turned and saw him striding across the dance floor. He stopped when he reached you.

"Ladies, quite a show," he said with a sexy smirk.

"Thank you. We aim to please," Carrie said with a smirk of her own.

"Yeah, you want to please me?" He asked boldly.

"As long as you please us," Carrie replied.

"That seems fair. Where to?" He asked without preamble.

"Neither of us live close by. What about you?" You asked him.

"I keep a room down here for occasions such as this, come along," he said as he grabbed both of your hands and shepherded you from the club.

His room wasn't far and you were nervous. You didn't know what was expected of you. You hoped Carrie would 'walk' you through it. He entered the room first and switched on the light and poured himself a drink. You glanced around the room. Carrie walked over to him placed her hand on his chest and pushed him to the couch. She joined me in the middle of the floor directly in front of him.

She kissed you, her hands roaming everywhere and nowhere. She reached behind you and unzipped your dress. It fell to the floor leaving you in your favorite lace see thru bra and panty set. You unzipped Carrie's dress and she stood before you completely naked. She opened your bra and freed your breast and then hooked her fingers in your panties and slid them down your shapely legs.

You tentatively reached out and touched her breast the way you liked to be touched. You kneaded her breast lightly and then took a nipple into your hot mouth. The sound of Carrie's moan made you more confident as you sucked her nipple, while playing with the other, switching sides to provide equal attention. Carrie held your head keeping you where when wanted you.

You lifted your head and kissed her, your hands tracing patterns on her bare back. Carrie slipped a hand between your bodies and strummed your clit lightly. You gasped and Carrie repeated the action. She slid her fingers through your wet folds searching. When she found your opening when slid two fingers in and began to work them in and out of you. You moaned against her mouth. She pulled her fingers from you and placed them into her mouth sucking them clean.

Carrie pushed you onto the bed. You fell backward your legs open your glistening pussy inviting. Carrie crawled onto the bed. She leaned down and licked you. She licked around your clit. She licked your slit then slid her tongue into your slick wet heat. You put your legs over her shoulders as she ate your pussy. You felt her moan against you and you leaned up on your elbows to see the sexy man from the bar fucking Carrie from behind. Your pussy clenched at the sight. You began working your hips against Carrie's face trying to get your release. Carrie was moaning more and more speeding you along to your climax. When you came Carrie licked up your juices and came shortly after. He pulled out of her and turned Carrie around kissing her.

"Your pussy tastes delicious," he told you licking his lips. You clenched at his words.

"What's your name?" Carrie asked him.

"Marcel. What's yours?"

"I'm Carrie and my friend with the delicious pussy is Y/N," she said winking at you.

"Good to know. Now switch positions," he ordered.

Carrie laid down where you were and you were on your knees, terrified. You had no idea what to do. You wanted to make Carrie feel as good as she made you feel but you didn't know how. Operating on instinct you leaned forward and gave her pussy a pass with your tongue. Carrie responded by moaning and grabbing your hair to hold you in place. You were surprised at the taste. You licked and sucked Carrie's pussy, pleased at the response you were getting from her.

Without warning Marcel slid his rock hard cock into you. You moaned against Carrie's pussy causing her to rock her wet pussy against your face. He dug his fingers into your hips and fucked you hard and fast. He stroked your clit and your orgasm rocked through you. You sucked Carrie's clit and she followed you into orgasm. Marcel pulled out of you and laid on the bed beside Carrie.

"Carrie, ride my dick," he said in a husky tone. Carrie didn't hesitate. She slid her slick pussy onto him and began to ride. You watched the two of them, your fingers sliding in and out of your wet hole. "Y/N, ride my tongue," Marcel said to you.

You climbed onto his face and he tongue fucked you while you reached forward and played with Carrie's nipples.

After you both came he had you switch positions. You rode his dick with reckless passion. You had never felt so free or alive. You couldn't believe what was happening. You hardly believe that you were caught up in the throes of passion with this man while also being pleasured by a woman. It definitely wasn't how you pictured your night going. You and Carrie both climaxed again and each of you rolled off of him onto the bed.

He stood from the bed and looked at the two of you. Carrie rolled over to you and began kissing you, you kissed her back. Then you urged her onto her back. You lowered your still dripping core over her face and stabbed your tongue into her wet pussy. You lifted your head to see Marcel, his thick cock in his hand as he stroked himself lazily, observing the two of you. Carrie sucked your pussy lips causing you to respond in kind feeling her pussy clench beneath your ministrations. Carrie stuck her tongue deep into you causing you to cum in her mouth.

Marcel pushed you off of her and slammed into your still spasming pussy. He fingered Carrie as he fucked you. You could feel yourself getting close again. Marcel rocked his hips against you pushing in as far as he could get. Your walls gripped him tightly and when he came inside you came with a cry.

"Marcel!"

He smiled as he pulled out of you. Carrie was spasming beside you her pussy still clenching. He kissed both of you lightly.

"See you next time," he said before he was gone.

"Y/N, are you OK?" Carrie asked as she brushed her hand between your wet folds causing you to shudder.

"I'm fine. Are you OK?" You asked running your fingers over her clit.

"Yeah," she said with a whimper. She exited the bed and poured you each a drink. She held her glass up in a toast.

"Here's to Marcel," you said taking a drink. You both settled into the bed and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
